Timeline
So The Doctor travels in time, but what is the exact timeline of the universe? Here's a vague approximation... (Timeline is that of Earth-2's universe, which is the same as Earth-1's, without the destruction of Earth due to Memeageddon) Ancient History 5,000 BC The Moustache Doctor travels back in time to locate the source of Yorkshire after it goes missing. (Robot of Yorkshire) 0 AD * 0 AD - Jesus Christ is born. * 3 AD - The Doctor saves Jaqueus from the Chimera. The two later battle a spooky Cyclops the same day. (''The Myths of Greece'') * 30 AD - The Doctor is summoned by Jesus and battles with the Daleks. Jesus and the Doctor are crucified, only to merge and become the Doctor Jesus. (''First Easter'') Modern History 1600s * 1643 - Dave is born. (The Reunion of Dave) * 1650s - The Doctor is wrongly accused of witchcraft and narrowly avoids being burned at the stake with the help of Squiff and Blumberg. (Crime Crackers III) * 1685 - Squiff is born. 1900s * 1934, September 12 - Lilb is born. * 1945 - The Battle of Berlin occurs. The Doctor kills Hitler and leaves Nazi Germany in ruins. (Golder vs God (& Other Stories)) * 1955, January 27 - Nev is born. * 1962, July 1 - Rougaderre is born. * 1971, February 4 - Octopus is born. * 1979 - Dave is murdered by The AMAZING Doctor. (The Reunion of Dave) * 1980, July 5 - The Doctor and Kit meet George Lucas and Steven Spielberg, and fight the Quarks. (Raiders of the Lost Quark) * 1981, May 11 - Kit Jones is born. * 1986, December 1 - Ja is born. * 1991 ** 20 April - Krunk is Born. ** 17 May - Frickz Krenter is born. Mannequin Two: On The Move is released in cinemas. * 1992 - Vayten is born. * 1995 - Ninja Bob is born. * 1996 - Famous Glam Rock singer Lux Arcanium goes missing. 2000s * 2000, November 3 - Tess is born. * 2004 ** 19 March - The Doctor and Kit are interrogated about the murder of a Lonesome Stranger. After being let go free, The Doctor forces Kit into being his companion. (A Sequence of Regrettable Happenings) ** Vayten goes missing, haven fallen into a dark nightmare realm. * 2005- A group of chavs infested with darkness attack a random town but are soon stopped by the nearly regenerated JRPG Doctor (Darkness of the Chavs) 2010s 2010 * The AMAZING Doctor and The Proper Bonkers Doctor land in a post-apocalyptic Earth, which is due to the Canon Cannon of Razzilon. (Age of Clown) 2013 * January - Ninja Bob meets The Doctor, and joins him on his adventures. (Day of The Ninja) * February - Ninja Bob dies at the hands of the lamps, is laid to rest in his temple, but then comes back to life, fighting a Polygoid who has taken up residence there, and finding SARA. (The Lamps of Death, Resurrection) * April - The Doctor is called back to Ninja Bob's temple to fight off The Master. (An Old Friend) * May - The Master returns, and takes over the Earth. (Victory of The Master of The Doctor) 2014 * May - The Master's reign of terror is ended by The Doctor and SARA. (Victory of The Master of The Doctor) * May - The newly-regenerated Renegade Doctor arrives on Earth, and begins to work under the employ of UNIT. (Day of The Renegade) * August - With the help of The Evil Claw Man, the Daleks invade Earth. (The Device of Doom) * August - Ninja Bob manages to free his brother, Vayten from the dark realm he was trapped in. * December 31 - The Doctor and Fripp go the The Prime Minister's New Year's party. (The New Year's Day Kidnap) * The Doctor, Jack & Bonham for the Band (later Twink Machine). (Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death). 2015 * Ed Milliband is elected Prime Minister for his first term. The "Golden Age" of Britain begins. * January - The Doctor fights Emojis, which have escaped from The Internet ahead of their master plan, but they poison him whilst doing so. (The Evil Emojis, Meme Attacks!) * Renegade hears the scream of a child who needs his help to the stop a certain villain the Doctor encountered from his childhood. (Night of The Sandman). * Renegade and the band Twink Machine perform a night club, but encounter the villainous Skagra. (The Beat Club of Doom) 2016 * The Cheerful and Kepflar of Earth-1 arrive in this reality, killing and replacing their counterparts. In Earth-1, the Memeageddon consumes the planet. (''The Brain of Memeius'') * February 26 - The Newly-Regenerated Moustache Doctor lands on Earth and sets up a Detective Agency after fighting The Master. (Hat Attacks). * Renegade takes Sore Arse as his new companion and dies. (Sore Arse & I) * The Brigadier is turned into a Cyberman. (The Cybermen Invasion) * The Sargent dies after a bomb is planted by The Scientist. (Inferno of The Scientist) * Twink Machine breaks up and Jack & Bonham are murdered by the Master (Personality Crisis) * November 8 - Donald Trump is elected as President. (Parting of The Renegade) 2017 * The Moustache Doctor gives up on his Detective Agency; The Lancashire Doctor starts living on Earth. (T' Invasion) * The Doctor is tested by UNIT to check his ability to save the Earth and passes, but shortly afterwards the Earth is invaded by memes and emojis, leaving The Doctor to call in for assistance from his other incarnations. (The Day of The Pizza, Meme Attacks!) 2018 * The AMAZING Doctor and The Brigadier work side-by-side, fighting off foes such as The Fucking Dragon and The Daleks. 2020s 2020 * New Leeds declares independence from the UK. President Simpson is elected. * The Earth is threatened by a Seeom ship, causing UNIT and several world leaders to panic. Dr Two destroys the ship and becomes Earth's Most Wanted. (Thin Patience) * October - The Daleks attempt invasion in the form of merchandising, almost consuming the world until The Doctor stops them. (Promotion of The Daleks) * November 3 - President Underwood is elected as President, thanks to help from Dr. Who. (The Menoptera Invasion of America) 2021 * July - America is put under muscial control, until The Doctor and Johnny Steele stop the machine causing it. (Musical Manhattan!) * September - A viral infection of fanatic infatuation with The Doctor breaks out, which turns out to be the work of The Monk. (Fandemic) * October - The Doctor is made New Leeds Press Secretary, and later New Leeds Defense Secretary. World War III begins and ends on the same day. (''Live 35'') * The UN place a trade embargo upon New Leeds. (''Reboot of the Cybermen'') * December 24 - The Cybermen reappear after a long absence. (''Reboot of the Cybermen'') 2022 * The Human Race makes first contact with The Menoptera, and they soon start immigrating in from their destroyed home planet of Menoptriod. Both Humans and Menoptera are tense at first, but The Doctor helps establish peace. * Racism is ended after everyone agrees it's rubbish. * December 25 - The President has a Christmas fireworks party with Mark, setting off some Nuclears. 2025 * The Human race is so used to being invaded that they just don't care at this point when The Daleks try to invade Paris (Daleks or Something) * Britain's Golden Age continues, despite worsening conditions in New Leeds. Post-Modern Era 2030 * One Direction comes back together, recording an album supporting the people's revolution. (The Bore Games) 2034 * Fripp is revived by three schoolchildren. (The Grave Robbers) * A large portion of The Earth is destroyed by a meteor. (The Grave Robbers) 2035 * Prime Minister Coburn is elected and strikes a deal with magical ponies to terraform the Earth into a colorful paradise and transform the population. This turns out to be a plot by the Master which is stopped by Kepflar and the JRPG Doctor (The Transformation Bureau) 2037 * Kepflar and the dying Cheerful Doctor fend for survival in the wastes of a partially destroyed area of Earth. (''Kepflar: Endgame'', ��ada) Post-Apocalypse Era 2085 * Agent Corey Banks is born. (Mission to the Unknown) The Cyberpunk Era 2110 * Katie Hopkins the Fourth is elected prime minister of Neo England and begins a dark era of political purges, wars and the the great sundering of the western trench. 2120 * the neo machine wars, world war four, deadly Snatcher robots and then finally the dreaded entrepreneur wars all happen in this decade which bankrupted the entire ecomony and culled 90% of the human race, it's been more than a century of hell on Earth beginning the dark post punk cyber future! * Agents Corey Banks and Gordon Jefferson travel to the planet Cumballs, investigating claims of Daleks in the area. This turns out to be true, and both of them are exterminated. (Mission to the Unknown) 2160 * The world is a capitalist 80s aesthetic dark cyberpunk hell. The remains of Jupocash appear preying on the homeless, this is stopped by the Renegade Doctor and Dark cop (The Talons of Jupocash) 2180 * TV comes back into fashion after a massive amount of people grow lazy due to binging streaming services. (Incompetent Nature) * The Human Factor Daleks begin working with the human race, until The Doctor destroys them out of spite bring about a new dark age (Incompetent Nature) 2975 ''' * The Valeyard and Bernie Winterfield encounter Soz Woodster and Kris Wedge and defeat the returning WODAN (Sins Of The Father) Far Future '''3000s * With the help of the Monk the company Virgin Yutani unseal the tomb of Memeius on the Core Federation colony of Elysium resulting in the entire population being exterminated or painfully transformed into Memers. the JRPG Doctor and Vashblade arrived to put a stop to Memeius depraved plans (The Memes of Christmas) * 3480 - Searching for more worlds to conquer and absorb into the great Earth Republic, humanity colonise Chalkey Pitari and enslave the native Chalkey Pitarians. (A Few Hopes: Part One) * 3792 - Dr Two & DJ Khaled arrive on Chalkey Pitari, discovering the planet is now polluted, with the climate almost irreversibly damaged. They also find I'M NARDOLE Inc, lead by Lord Buckethead, and battle for the fate of the world! * 36th Century - The Doctor, Squiff and Blumberg land on the Incubus Delta Space Station, and discover the plots of Rasmrman and the Waxmen. (ASMR-my of Whispers) 4000s * 4047, March - The Doctor, Squiff and Blumberg solve a murder mystery in the human colony city of Burfeld, with the killer turning out to be a Taran Wood Beast. (Crime Crackers III) * 4223, April 25 - Blumberg is born. 5000s * 5002 - The Zenthrallian Empire is established. 7000s * 7930, January 9 - Mouldy is born. * 7986, February 5 - Tiberius Oomagu is born. (The Bore Games) 8000s * 8002, January 13 - Begnah Tyrel is born. * 8010, April 24 - Barglorn Corteck is born. * 8011, July 13 - The Great Flipnorth Massacre occurs * 8011, August 3 - The entire Zenthrallian imperial family commits suicide * 8032- The Events of The Bore Games take place. 700,000s * The second empire falls and the Star builder empire rises to power * Terraforming and worldseed generators become so advanced that people live on perfect pleasure worlds that are like the minecraft game of old Earth, this leads to a era where humanity becomes soft. (Darker places) Dark Era of the Universe * The last star in the Universe becomes a black dwarf. * The last black hole in the Universe dissolves via Hawking radiation. * Nothing * ... * Too Many Doctor Whos III is released Category:Guides